


It's Okay, Just Dance

by Drakine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ivo has feelings and sucks at showing them, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakine/pseuds/Drakine
Summary: After Ivo blows up at Stone another agent comes to make sure hes okay and makes a few incorrect assumptions about Stone's relationship with the doctor being abusive, assumptions that Ivo overhears.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	It's Okay, Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I whipped this up in less than an hour because some folks over in the Stobotnik discord were giving me soft ideas, hope you like it!

Their meeting was dragging on.

Ivo and Stone had shown up bright and early at the pentagon to meet with a few superiors to discuss their funding, which already was terrible since Ivo was _not_ a morning person. And now the meeting was taking twice as long as expected and Ivo was getting a bit twitchy.

Stone watched as discreetly Ivo fidgeted with his hands, a slight hum on his wrist signifying that Ivo had used his gloves to send a message to Stone on the watch he’d given him a while ago.

Subtly he twisted to read it.

**Get us out of here.**

Of course, the doctor had had enough. Stone puzzled for a moment before he came to an obvious conclusion on a quick way to get them out of here. It wasn’t the most ideal, but it would be quick.

He feigned his pen no longer working, choosing to reach to the side to grab Ivo’s and ‘accidentally’ knocking over the doctor’s latte, spilling it over a few key papers and onto Ivo’s lap.

The official who’d been talking cut himself off abruptly, everyone in the room tense as Ivo shot out of his seat.

“Stone you imbecile! Are you incapable of even the simplest of tasks! You complete waste of space!” Ivo gestured out with his hand, in the process swiping aside the approved financing papers that the officials had been trying to make adjustments to. “I’d better see you back in the lab within five minutes or I’ll use you for target practice!!”

And with that Ivo dramatically spun around, swinging the door open and stomping off down the hall, distantly shouting at some poor idiot to get out of the way.

Stone watched as the doctor stormed out of the meeting room, keeping his face neutral so it didn’t show how pleased he was with Ivo for ending this meeting so quickly. He turned back to the rest of the room. 

“Sorry about that, I’d better get going so he doesn’t get more upset.”

The other officials were quick to assure him, one even complimenting Stone on his persistence in dealing with that ‘maniac’ and he thanked the man through his teeth. He quickly grabbed the papers Ivo had scattered and stepped outside the room, only to have to quickly twist to avoid another agent who’d been standing right there.

“Peter, how can I-”  
  
  
  
“Why do you put up with that?”

Stone stalled, stepping forward so the door clicked shut behind him and the officials weren’t privy to his conversation.

“Put up with what?”

“Robotnik. We all know you’re in a relationship with him, the two of you aren’t exactly subtle. Why do you put up with that shit.” he gestured towards the room Stone had just left.

“I still don’t know what you mean.”

Peter rolled his eyes so aggressively Stone was surprised they didn’t roll out of his head. “The abuse Aban, what else.”

It took every ounce of Stone’s agent training not to reflexively deck Peter in the face. His face dropped, his voice going cold and hard with it. “Ivo isn’t abusive.”

Peter scoffed. “Sure he is. He yells at you, he puts you down, I’ve never once heard that man thank you for anything. I’m pretty sure the only reason he doesn’t shove you against walls himself is because he’s apparently too disgusted to touch people.” he looked genuinely concerned, and it had something awful twisting in Stone’s stomach.

“Peter shut up before I break your nose.”

He looked startled, jerking back at the sheer _venom_ in Stone’s voice.

“I just-”  
  
  
  
“No. You didn’t just do anything. I appreciate the concern Peter but aside from the fact that my relationship isn’t any of your fucking business, you’re also completely wrong. Ivo’s not abusive, he’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever met and he’s never once been anything even remotely close to cruel to me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go catch up to my boyfriend.”

With that he spun around and stalked down the hallway, leaving a thoroughly stunned Peter standing there with a stupid expression on his face.

What an ass. Just like everyone else, assuming Ivo was some abusive controlling partner who just used Stone.

Luckily the walk from the meeting room to the mobile lab gave Stone plenty of time to calm down, and by the time he reached the truck he was back to being cool and collected. He let himself in and shut the door behind himself, placing the files down on the side table.

“Alright, we should be all ready to go doct-”

“Did you know Stone, that the watch I gave you has a very special feature that notifies me when someone says my name, and allows me to listen in on the entire conversation?”

Ivo’s voice sounded slightly strained, and Stone went still as the cold realization that Ivo heard every word Peter said washed over him.

He stepped further into the lab, seeing Ivo looking oddly tense with his back to Stone, focused on the screen in front of him. The truck lurched slightly as Ivo engaged the autopilot to drive them back to the primary lab.

“There’s no one listening in now, you can let me know what you really think. Am I abusive Stone?”

“What? No of course you aren’t! Ivo I didn’t, nothing I said was because I had an audience.”

He moved forward to try and get into Ivo’s field of view but the man refused to look at him, finding his hands far more interesting.

“This isn’t a test. I’m not going to fire you or..” Ivo’s jaw clenched, “ or beat you. Tell me the truth Stone.”

“That is the truth, Peter is just an idiot who needs to work on his observation skills.”

He moved to sit on the desk next to Ivo, trying to reach out and cup the doctor’s jaw so he could coax the man into looking at him but he merely turned away.

There was no way Stone was going to be able to make Ivo talk to him when the man was being like this.

He could do something else though.

He reached over Ivo, tapping away at the holographic screens until he found what he was looking for, Ivo’s ‘I Want To Dance With Somebody’ playlist. He selected it and the first song on the list filled the lab, a soft slow dance number that Stone didn’t know the name of and didn’t care to look.

Then he straightened up and took a hold of Ivo’s chair, spinning the man around and grabbing him by the hand, trying to tug him to his feet.

“Dance with me.”

Ivo looked fully incredulous but let Stone pull him up, though he resisted being pulled across the lab into the open space.

“Stone, stop this nonsense.”

“No, dance with me.”

The doctor always got the cutest shocked expression across his face when Stone told him no. Stone took advantage of the briefly stunned man and pulled him across the lab, positioning his spare hand on Ivo’s waist.

“You need to put your arm on my-”

“I _know_ how to slow dance Aban.”

So he was back to Aban then was he? 

Stone didn’t bother to keep the smile off his face as he guided Ivo into a dance, keeping the man much closer than these dances usually required and thus slowing them down, a fact that Ivo noticed immediately.

“You know this works better when you back off about 5 inches.”

“Ivo, you know I love you right?”

Ivo opened his mouth to argue but Stone quickly cut him off.

“I do, everything that other agent said earlier was stupid and misinformed. You aren’t abusive Ivo.”

“I yell at you, I degrade you, I take my frustrations out on you. That’s part of the textbook definition of emotional abuse.”

Stone smiled softly at him, tugging Ivo closer as he spun them around the room.

“You don’t mean it though, and you always apologize afterwards, and you’ve never said anything that actually bothered me.”

“You could still do better without me.”

“Probably. But that doesn’t matter because I chose **you**.” 

Ivo stuttered, not having a response and after a moment he looked down at Stone’s chest. The two of them danced with only the song filling the silence.

“... You make stupid decisions Aban.”

“Maybe, but I think I did good with this one.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Stone didn’t respond, merely humming and leaning in to press a brief kiss to Ivo’s lips.

“Yeah, an idiot who loves you.”

Ivo made a strangled sort of sound and moved in, hiding his face in Stone’s neck. They weren’t dancing anymore, merely swaying in the center of the room. Stone’s hands moved from their original positions to wrap around him and tug him closer.

After a few seconds Stone felt something wet on his neck, Ivo trembling minutely against him and he hugged the doctor tighter.

“It’s okay, I’m here, it’s alright.”

If anything that only made Ivo cry harder, practically folding himself into Stone and clinging desperately to him.

“...I love you too.”

It was whispered against his neck and Stone twisted minutely to press a kiss to the top of Ivo’s head. 

“No more listening to stupid agents, okay?”

“Okay. M’sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for sweetheart.”

“Okay.”


End file.
